Sweetest Kiss, Sweetest Gift
by ToManyLetters
Summary: Ron had never been good with words. He knew. He'd learned it the hard way. But, today, that really didn't matter. Today, he would speak without words. He would speak in actions. Actions do, after all, speak louder than words. RHr. Oneshot.


* * *

**Sweetest Kiss, Sweetest Gift**

* * *

Ron had never been good with words. He knew. He'd learned it the hard way. But, today, that really didn't matter. Today, he would speak without words. He would speak in actions. Actions do, after all, speak louder than words. 

After pleading with his mother late into the night to surrender the kitchen, just for the morning after breakfast, Ron was a little tired, but more awake than he'd been during the fight against Voldemort nearly four years ago.

Hermione had stayed the night to spend a little time visiting Ginny, and to be just a little closer to Ron. It took being in the middle of the world's most desperate battle to make them come to their senses about one another, but finally, quite finally, they had done so.

Adding the last strawberry to his masterpiece cheesecake, he promptly sliced away a piece and set it carefully on a small, round plate on the counter. Grabbing a fork from the drawer, he dropped the piece of silverware carefully beside the dessert and stepped quietly into the living room.

"Hermione?" he whispered softly into his girlfriend's ear.

She turned her eyes from her book to look at him and smile. He kissed her cheek and took her hand.

"C'mere." he muttered, tugging on her arm gently. Obediently, she set her book down and followed, casting a confused glance at Ginny on her way into the kitchen.

Ron took her to the counter and stopped, then released his already loose grip on her arm and took the fork from its rest.

"It's just cheesecake, Ronald." she said blandly. She knew he liked food, but she had been _reading_.

"Not just cheesecake," he corrected, "_Our_ cheesecake."

She looked at him inquisitively as he pushed the fork through the tip of the slice, spearing a small slice of strawberry on its way through. He lifted the fork to her mouth,

"Open up." his words were sweet and soft. Hermione felt her insides warm as she blushed slightly.

Opening her mouth slowly, she allowed the fork to slip past her lips and into her mouth. Closing her lips around the fork, she let the silky dessert fall to her tongue and invade her taste buds. This cheesecake was delicious. She swallowed and smiled.

Ron leaned forward and kissed her sweetly on her lips. Blushing more noticeably, Hermione giggled uncharacteristically.

"My turn." she said sultrily, taking the fork from his hand, casting the fork into the cheesecake as he had done, and raising it to his lips,

"Open up." she mimicked his every tone. Smiling, he opened his mouth for her, enjoying the cheesecake as she had.

She leaned forward and kissed him briefly, leaving both their hearts clawing at them for more. They continued their ritual of eating and kissing until the last bite of cheesecake had gone.

Ron had never been good with words. But this little action, a simple sharing of cheesecake with kisses, was the sweetest thing he had done for her. Leaning upward once again, allowing her foot to lift of the ground slightly, she placed a lingering kiss on his lips.

"I have more." he said in a hushed voice as she her lips parted from his.

"Oh, I can't, Ron," she whined, wishing she weren't so full, "I'm stuffed."

Ron hugged Hermione, allowing his hand to fall into his pocket and pull out a small black box. He pulled away from her slowly an held it out in front of her,

"I hope you have room enough for this." he whispered, passion filling his every word as he knelt and opened the velvet box to reveal a small, golden ring with a single, humble diamond.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" he asked.

She wanted to cry. She had been completely wrong about the cheesecake. _This_ was the sweetest thing he'd done. Crouching down slightly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sensuously, stealing his breath, and the sweetness that lingered on his lips._  
_  
"Yes." she said quietly, leaning down once again to kiss him, to savor his flavor.

* * *

**A/N: Yet another one of those one-shot ideas that wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


End file.
